A risk worth taking
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hermione asks Minerva about advice regarding love at a young age, and Minerva gives it to her.


**_Author's Note: _**_This was made due to a request on deviantart about a HG/MM_

* * *

**_A risk worth taking _**

"Hermione, are you okay?" Minerva's voice sounded worried upon finding her star student sleeping over her books in the great hall.

"Yes, it just got so late last night," Hermione excused herself. In all fairness it was half true. She had left the castle the night before to see Ron, only to end up in a fight with him, and it had gotten to be very late.

"I see," said the older witch before she asked her, "You are sure you do not wish to celebrate Christmas outside the walls of the castle."

"I am sure, I need to read and outside there are too many distractions," said Hermione with a heavy sigh.

"Like Mister Weasley?" Minerva asked, quirking a brow.

"Among other things," said Hermione.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I was young once as well, and in love, I know it's not always easy," said Minerva in a sympathetic tone.

"I would assume as much, after all you have lived for a long time," said Hermione with a nod.

"Seventy-three years to be precise, ahhh to be young again," said the older witch, and for once Hermione though she could see a sparkle in those teal green eyes.

"I don't suppose you can use the time-turner for that," said Hermione, looking at her.

"No, I would still be as old as I am now, I hardly every use it anymore," said Minerva.

Hermione nodded, as Minerva gave her another glance saying, "Well, I better leave you to your work, but if there is anything you know how to find me."

"I do and thank you," said Hermione, smiling at her. Minerva nodded in a dignified manor, before she slowly walked towards the answered. Hermione just looked after her, before she slowly went back to her reading.

* * *

It was a few days later Minerva saw Ronald and Hermione talk out in the court yard, she didn't mean to pry, but as the younger woman seemed upset she couldn't help but to listen in.

"I'm telling you Ronald, I have too much left to do and I want it done before the break ends," Hermione spoke. Minerva frowned, that couldn't be there had to be some mistake as Hermione was never late on anything.

"So you won't spend Christmas with my family and Harry?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"We've gone over this, don't make it harder, if I could take time off I would, but I can't even see my parents," she said, Minerva could hear a hint of something in her voice, but what?

"Not even on Christmas Eve or morning," he asked.

"I'll try okay," she said, most likely to make him happy.

"That is all I ask, I'm sorry for being difficult, but I really miss you, after all you are my girl," he said, daring to stroke her cheek.

"I am," she said, giving him a soft smile.

Minerva walked away, so they were at least still a couple, good for them she figured. She slowly started to walk towards her office, not knowing what to think. If they were a couple and she was in love with him, why would she lie like that. Minerva was smart enough to see a lie when she saw one. She let her mind slip back to when she herself had been young and in love. It seemed like forever ago that she had ended things with Dougal, because she didn't want to live like her mother, hiding what she was, a witch. She sighed, she had cried over him for so many nights, longed for him even, no one knew. She knew all too well that if she could have gone back she most likely wouldn't have changed her path. Even if the life she now lived would lack a companion, she did what she loved. Slowly the elderly witch opened her opened the door to her private quarters and slipped inside.

* * *

Hermione slammed her transfiguration book shut with a tired sigh. What was she doing staying here during Christmas, Ron was right, and she should stay with them. She looked at the picture of the two of them standing in a frame on her nightstand. She sometimes wondered if them being together had been just because of what happened in the war, or if it would have happened in any case. Of course she loved him deeply, it wasn't that, not at all. It was just that sometimes she felt she needed space because he was suffocating her and she just couldn't seem to breathe. Not only that, but he seemed to be so annoying at times also.

The young witch put her books aside and slowly got up from her bed, wondering if love ever got easier as she got older. It seemed so if she looked at her parents or Mister and Misses Weasley. How long would it take to get something like that, how did you even know if you were with the right one? She groaned slowly leaving the dormitory and walking towards the headmistress office, hoping maybe she could give the answers she needed. After all she had lived much longer than herself, and Hermione knew her to be a wise woman.

She didn't rightly care that it was in the middle of the dead-end night, she just hoped the old witch was still up so she could talk. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt, and right now Minerva McGonagall seemed like the obvious choice. Saying the password, "Whiskers," she got inside her office. Sadly she found it empty. She sighed, thinking of what fool was she hoping she would be there this late.

As she sank down on a chair, too tired to go back to her room she couldn't help, but to wonder how long ago it had been since Minerva had been in love and for how long it had lasted. She couldn't remember seeing Minerva with anyone over the years, then again she hadn't really done any research on the topic of Minerva's love life.

What was it she had said, she knew being young and in love wasn't easy, meaning she had most likely been hurt and had her heart break in the past. But by whom? The young witch yawned, curling up in the chair, she needed rest she knew. Oh if she could only apparate back to her room, but apparating within the castle walls was not possible she knew, and she would most likely be gone long before the old witch return in any case.

* * *

Or so the young witch had thought before going to sleep, because what woke her the very next morning was Minerva's voice saying, "Miss Granger, what are you doing in my office?"

She still sleepily opened her eyes and said, "Last night…I was looking for you."

Minerva seemed puzzled, asking, "And when you saw I wasn't here, you didn't leave because?"

"I was too tired, and I cannot apparate inside the castle walls, I planned to go before you found me," she said, blushing.

"Very well, now what was it you needed?" said Minerva, figuring she had to be there for a reason.

"I have a question I need help answering," said Hermione, blushing more.

"I take it this has nothing to do with school" said Minerva, sitting down behind her desk.

"No, but I was hoping you could answer it still," said Hermione.

"I can at least try," said Minerva with a nod, wondering what this was all about.

"It is the matter of love, I mean I look at my parents and the Weasley's and I know they found the right one. How do you know it is the right one and it will last?" Hermione wondered.

"I think there is never a guarantee for that, but that you hope that it will last. Of course there is always a risk that something can go wrong," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"It did…with you," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Minerva without elaborating on that.

"I'm sorry, did you ever fall in love again?" asked Hermione.

"Can't say that I did no," said Minerva.

"But you would be willing to take the risk, even if it meant getting hurt if you felt there was someone right for you?" Hermione asked, her eyes were sparkling now.

"In my age… I think so yes," said Minerva, with a dignified nod.

Their eyes locked and for a moment there Hermione swore she had felt something, she wasn't sure what though. She swallowed hard, saying, "I should…thank you for your time, Professor."

"You are welcome," said Minerva, thinking she had to be crazy for feeling anything, as the young witch hurried out.

* * *

I would be many years until the two women met again. This time outside the walls of Hogwarts. It was Hermione that spotted Minerva and called out for her. The elderly witch turned to look upon her previous star student that came over to her. Hermione was smiling as well. They shook hands and Minerva said, "Miss. Granger, how are you? Or is that Misses Weasley now, I heard you and Ronald got married a while back."

"We did, but we are soon to get a divorce," said Hermione. It was true they were, over the years she had found they had grown apart. Not only that but she had had a change of heart also.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Minerva, quite surprised by this.

"As am I, we were just not meant to be, we will be staying as friends though, and of course in contact due to the children," said Hermione.

"Of course, the children," said Minerva with a nod.

"How come you never had any?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because there was never a good time, my husband died before we got that far, I never remarried. In time my students became like my children," the old witch answered.

The young witch nodded, not knowing quite what to say and awkward pause spread before she said, "You said you never remarried, did you ever fall in love again. I mean after last time we spoke?"

"I did once, years ago, or at least I'm sure I did feel something," said Minerva.

"How come you didn't act on it?" Hermione wanted to know, not seeming to get that anyone would turn down the mighty Minerva McGonagall. Therefore in her eyes there would never have been a good reason for her no to try with someone new.

"Because that person was already taken," Minerva said, her eyes didn't really show her emotions as she spoke of this subject. Then again the old witch had always been good at hiding them.

As Hermione's eyes met with those of the older witch she knew, she was the one. The moment in her office years back had to have been the time she was talking about. She swallowed hard. With shivery voice she said, "I'm willing to take the risk."

"Excuse me?" Minerva said with a frown.

"Years ago, in your office you said that when in love there is always a chance something can go wrong. Well I think the reason why Ron and I… I felt something too," said Hermione, her eyes burning into Minerva's and the old witch looked away.

"I don't know what to say, you are not the one that…" Minerva stopped.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," said Hermione, her voice steadier now.

"I'm afraid to feel that strongly again, if something happens to you," said Minerva, looking at her now.

"As you said there is never a guarantee, but wouldn't you like to try, to not be alone?" Hermione asked her.

Minerva didn't speak, instead she nodded. Hermione placed a hand on her cheek, and leaned in carefully daring to kiss her before backing away. Minerva was blushed, knowing Hermione was right, and this was a risk she should take. Letting herself allow herself to feel for the woman after all these years would make her less lonely and most likely happy. She smiled at her saying, "I would like to take the risk also."

"Good, do you wish to go somewhere private so we can talk?" Hermione asked her. Again she nodded and as they walked towards the nearest pub to get some more privacy their hands would unite and their fingers entwine. In silence they would walk, a smile gracing both lips as they both knew this was the start of something new and wonderful, and it is safe to say that for the first time in years Minerva would feel young again, due to her feelings for Hermione.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
